Soul Stealer
Soul Stealer, an Undead knight, is a new Core Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Undead element. Background Personality When around the Skylanders, Soul Stealer acts as a grumpy outlander, who is self-centered and cares for no one else. He follows his own path, travels his own way, and protects himself and no one else. While the Skylanders don't trust him as well as they trust each other, they still believe that Soul Stealer is one of the most powerful Skylanders in existence. Biography Soul Stealer used to reside in the Underlands, as one of the two Undead knights guarding the Undead King's castle. Soul Stealer never liked his job, and he always felt that he was too powerful and capable to be a guardian. He would usually spend his days sleeping, while his fellow guardian would fend off all enemies for him. One day, the Undead King caught Soul Stealer sleeping on the job and fired him, and the Undead knight would travel to the Imaginarium to resume his life there. When first coming to the surface, Blind Sight assumed that the knight was an Underlands spy. Before reasoning with him, Soul Stealer stole Blind Sight's soul left his corpse behind. Lucas had caught sight of the entire incident and talked to Soul Stealer, who explained his entire reason as to why he visited the Imaginarium. Knowing that all the knight ever wanted was a challenge, Lucas proffered Soul Stealer a role to join the Skylanders. Without any hesitation, Soul Stealer accepted...after giving Blind Sight's soul back. Gameplay Stats Enhanced with Undead Arkeyan armor, Soul Stealer's defense attribute is at maximum. His strength attribute is also high, too. However, Soul Stealer lacks serious speed and has no luck whatsoever. Abilities For his primary attack, Soul Stealer slashes with his unique Claw Shield, a weapon capable of stealing the souls of enemies. In fact, his secondary attack is to steal the souls of enemies, keeping them for later use. Pressing the secondary attack button again will make him dish out the soul as an offensive attack. Upgrades Quotes Battle Cries * "No Guts, No Glory!" - catchphrase * "Slash and clash!" * "Phantom's leap!" * "Yield for the shield!" * "Feel the bite!" * "Hyah!" * "Stay out of my way!" * "Bone breaker!" * "Crash and slash!" * "Breaking wordly barriers!" * "Bouncy-bouncy!" - bounce pad * "Whoa!" - bounce pad * "A plague of power!" - level up * "Ultimate hero!" - level up * "I'm taking it all whether you like it or not!" - treasure * "Finders keepers!" - treasure * "Make way!" - gate * "A new path!" - gate * "I remember this place..." - elemental gate * "High numbers for the Undead!" - stats * "Worthy for me!" - stats * "Suitable, I suppose." - nickname * "I hate this one." - nickname * "No. Try again." - hat * "Ugh! Fine!" - hat * "Give me a challenge!" - battle arena winner * "You're not worthy!" - battle arena winner * "I came, I saw, I conquered!" - battle arena winner * "Give me a rematch! NOW!" - battle arena loser * "Hmph. Cheater." - battle arena loser * "Grr..." - battle arena loser Trivia * Soul Stealer is of the Original Ten. ** He is the last member of the Original Ten, being the last one to be created in development and the last Skylander to join the team. * Soul Stealer has been through a few changes in development. ** His original name was Shield Claw. This became the name of his weapon instead. ** When created, he was originally of the Dark element. However, because the concept was more of an Undead concept, Spy Glass and Soul Stealer swapped elements. * He is the least trustworthy of all Skylanders. Blind Sight, who normally sees the good in others, doesn't trust him. ** The only ones who seem to trust him are Lucas and Chop Chop. * Chop Chop and Soul Stealer always playfully compete to see who is the better knight. ** According to Soul Stealer, Chop Chop is the only being in all of Skylanders that he actually enjoys spending time with. Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Original Ten Category:Royal's Undead Skylanders Category:Undead Category:Undead Skylanders Category:Skylanders Category:Undead Cores Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders